Buffet froid
by RJWilkong
Summary: Ce noël sera leur dernier. FIC-JEU, SAUREZ-VOUS LE TROUVER ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ^^

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté de nouvelle fic (j'ai été pas mal pris ces derniers temps… enfin bref), alors histoire de redémarrer tranquillement, en plus des deux nouveaux chapitres de la Confrérie de Minuit, je vous propose une fic-jeu.

Le principe est simple : vous devez trouver le ou les assassins dans la fic qui va suivre. A la manière d'un polar, vous devrez dénicher les indices éparpillées un peu partout, comprendre le comment du pourquoi et m'en faire part dans les reviews. Vous avez une semaine. Il n'y a rien à gagner, c'est juste pour le fun ^^. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Dans tous les cas, surtout, n'hésitez pas à me le dire :)

Bonne lecture à tous. Et bonne chance pour ceux qui seraient tenté par le challenge ^^

Buffet froid

iDing, dong !/i

« Harry, tu veux bien aller ouvrir, s'il te plait, j'ai les mains prises.

- Pas de problème. »

Harry dévala le grand escalier de la demeure d'un pas léger. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, itrès/i longtemps, il avait une raison de se réjouir. Même si c'était dérisoire, même si ça n'avait rien de nouveau, même si les personnes qu'il allait laisser rentrer chez lui, il les côtoyait chaque jour jusqu'à la nausée, il appréciait ce genre de moment. Ca devenait si rare avec les temps qui courent. C'est bien là le seul point positif de la guerre, elle vous réapprend à apprécier les choses infimes du quotidien.

iDing, dong !/i

« J'arrive. »

Harry traversa le hall impeccable d'un pas rapide. Kreattur avait fait de l'excellent travail, l'ancienne maison de son parrain avait retrouvé un visage chaleureux, l'elfe de maison lui avait même assuré qu'ils ne risquaient pas d'être importuner par le tableau insultant de l'ancienne maitresse de maison (un sort de glu perpétuel ou de la glu artisanale, Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il avait utilisé mais le rideau ne bougeait plus d'un pouce). Un feu ronflait allègrement dans la cuisine, l'austère maison des Black, autrefois si vide et si froide, était désormais chaude et accueillante. L'un des derniers havres de paix qui restait à Harry et les siens. iDing, dong !/i Ron s'acharnait sur la sonnette. Pas étonnant. Dehors, il gelait à pierre fendre.

« Pas trop tôt, maugréa le rouquin en s'ébrouant légèrement, t'avais l'intention de nous geler sur place, ou quoi ?

- Pense-tu ? Je connais des moyens bien plus rapides que le mauvais temps pour ça.

- Ah ! Il fait meilleur ici, claironna Ron en s'avançant afin de permettre à Hermione de profiter elle aussi de la chaleur de la maison. Pfou… On est les premiers ?

- Oui, dit Harry en les poussant un peu pour refermer la porte. Luna ne devrait pas tarder, Neville n'arrivera pas avant sept heure et Seamus devrait arriver plus tard, il ne sait pas quand encore. Allez-y, entrez. Ginny est dans la cuisine.

- Ouais, un bon feu ! » s'exclama le jeune homme avant de se précipiter dans l'autre pièce.

Hermione, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, s'avança vers Harry, lui tendit la bouteille de vin que lui avait remis le père de Ron avant le départ (un bordeaux d'excellente qualité rapporté de France par sa belle-fille bien que le patriarche déteste ce genre d'alcool) et l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

« Joyeux Noël, Harry. »

Il lui rendit son sourire. Ils ont eu une année difficile, cette courte pause était pour eux un soulagement.

« Joyeux Noël, Hermione. Allez, viens te mettre au chaud.

- C'est pas de refus. »

Et avec un petit rire, elle alla rejoindre Ron et Ginny.

Harry se tourna vers la porte, la mine brusquement sombre. Prudemment, il tendit la tête à l'extérieur. Le Square Grimmaurd était parfaitement vide. Les maisons alentours étaient toutes illuminées, des décorations pendaient des fenêtres et des portes, tous s'apprêtait à fêter le réveillon, comme eux. Si seulement ils savaient… La guerre qui se déroule dans l'ombre depuis plus de cinq ans, les disparitions, les meurtres, tout ce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à expliquer et qui était limpide pour les sorciers. Les méfaits des mangemorts ont touchés tout le monde. C'est pour cela également que les défenses de la maison n'avaient pas été enlevées. De nos jours, imprudent rime trop souvent avec suicide.

Le vent s'intensifia. Subitement transi, il se recula et ferma la porte.

Au moins maintenant, il était en sécurité.

Luna arriva vingt minutes à peine après Ron et Hermione. Enveloppée dans un lourd manteau à la texture indéfinissable d'un blanc un peu beige pailletée d'éclats dorée (plus tard, il apprendra qu'il s'agissait d'une imitation de cuir d'Anyatola, une espèce de rongeur très rare et très recherché pour le touché et la sensation remarquable que générait leur peau tanné cela faisait longtemps que Harry, ainsi qu'Hermione avait cessé de remettre en doute l'existence des créatures qui peuplaient l'univers de Luna Lovegood), elle ne semblait absolument pas souffrir du froid. Tranquillement, avec un sourire éclatant (quoiqu'un peu absent), elle entra dans la demeure avec légèreté, presque en sautant. Harry s'approcha pour prendre son manteau.

« Joyeux Noël, Harry, dit-elle toute joyeuse en dégrafant les boutons de son manteau. Hum, ça sent drôlement bon ici. On dirait de… la dinde aux marrons, purée de pomme de terre, pain de maïs, buche glacée avec supplément chocolat, et tout un tas de bonnes choses que je n'arrive pas encore à reconnaitre. Tu nous as préparé tout ça, Harry ?

- Heureusement pour tout le monde, non, répondit Harry tandis que la jeune femme dégrafait le dernier bouton. A moins que tu n'ais envie de mourir d'empoisonnement, il vaut mieux laisser Ginny aux manettes. »

Elle éclat d'un haut rire cristallin et tendit son manteau. Harry fut un peu étonné par la robe bleu foncé qu'elle portait. Non pas que ce soit un robe une robe légère (comment fait-elle pour ne pas avoir froid ?) ou même que ce soit un robe (ce n'était pas obligé vu le temps, Hermione étant venu en pantalon et polaire et Ron avec l'un de ses traditionnels pulls violets made in Weasley), mais qu'elle soit aussi… isimple/i, de la part de Luna, c'était insolite. Une simple coupe d'un bleu profond qui lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux avec… Ah, si, il y avait les bas qui lui recouvrait les jambes et dont il m'est impossible de vous faire la description étant donné que les mots pour les décrire n'existent pas dans notre langue. La seule touche loufoquienne de l'ensemble. Harry s'apprêtait à le mentionner lorsque Luna éternua violemment.

« Excuse-moi, Harry, renifla-t-elle, j'ai dû prendre un coup de froid. »

iPas étonnant…/i

« Mais c'est rien, affirma-t-elle en sortant de sa poche un flacon antigrippal du Médicomage Sniffle. Une gorgée de mon sirop et ça passe.

- Je l'espère, dit Harry en regardant la blondinette avaler une lapée de sa potion, va près du feu, Ron et Hermione sont là.

- D'accord. »

Et en sautillant légèrement, Luna prit la direction du salon où des échos de discussions se faisaient entendre. L'arrivée de l'ancienne Serdaigle fut ponctuée du cri de joie de sa meilleure amie que Harry imagina sans mal en train de lui sauter au cou. Avec un sourire, Harry alla rejoindre la petite assemblée.

Il était 18 heure 16.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, Neville fit son entrée. L'ancien gryffondor devenu professeur titulaire à Poudlard (le plus jeune depuis deux bonnes décennies) était tout essoufflé, comme s'il avait couru. Son manteau long était tout fripé et des éclats de givre étaient incrustés sur le bas. Cela ne plut pas du tout à Harry lorsqu'il lui ouvrit la porte. Il lui en fit part mais le jeune homme balaya ses inquiétudes.

« C'est rien, Harry. Une mauvaise rencontre à la sortie à Pré-au-lard. Des mangemorts qui ne prennent jamais de repos.

- Des mangemorts ?! Aussi près de l'école ?

- Ca m'a étonné aussi. Si je n'avais pas reconnu Mulciber, je serais probablement passé à côté sans faire attention. Ils deviennent de plus en plus malin, qui sait depuis combien de temps ils sont là-bas…

- Et ils t'ont attaqué ?

- Dès qu'ils se sont rendus compte que je les avais repéré, acquiesça Neville avec un éclat de peur dans les yeux. C'est pour ça que je suis un peu en retard, j'ai dû les semer et ce n'était pas une mince affaire, ils m'ont suivi à quatre points différent, j'ai réussi à m'en débarrasser aux alentours de Liverpool…

- Ils t'ont blessé ?

- Non, trois fois rien, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. »

Mais Harry remarqua les gestes précautionneux de son ami lorsqu'il enleva son manteau.

« Vraiment ?

- Oui, oui. J'ai juste fait une mauvaise chute et mon épaule a tout pris. Mais ça va passer avec un peu de glace.

- Je vais dire à Ginny de t'en donner.

- Non, non. Inutile de gâcher la soirée avec ma petite mésaventure. On subit bien assez les mangemorts à longueur de journée, tu crois pas ? Dis-moi juste où se trouve la salle de bain que je me passe un peu d'eau pour calmer la douleur. »

Harry le lui indiqua. Neville hocha de la tête puis se tourna pour aller dire bonjour aux autres convives, la démarche assuré. Harry s'était tourné à ce moment-là, il ne vit donc pas la très légère marque gris sur le polo rayé bleu vert au niveau de l'épaule, signe indiscutable qu'un sortilège avait touché le jeune professeur. Tranquillement, il alla rejoindre ses amis au coin du feu.

Il était 19 heure 15.

La soirée se passa agréablement. Cela faisait longtemps que Harry n'avait connu ce genre de moment. Assis là, tout autour de la table basse du salon de la demeure des Black, on aurait presque pu croire que la guerre n'avait jamais eu lieu, que tout ce qui leur était arrivé ces derniers mois, les assauts des mangemorts, l'attaque des chimères sur Exeter qui avait cloué à vie Georges Weasley dans un fauteuil roulant (une affaire horrible, ils n'avaient pu sauver les jambes dévoré par l'acide du jeune homme), les morts, les disparitions, les arrestations aussi (Crabb, Lestrange, Travers, Malefoy –même si ce dernier s'était échappé récemment), tout ce qui avait rythmé leur quotidien sordide ces cinq dernières années semblaient si loin à présent. C'était une véritable bouffée d'air, même si tous savait que ce n'était que pur illusion, que demain, il faudrait retrouver les cadavres et les monstres. Peut-être que c'est pour ça que cette soirée est si spécial ? Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'ils mettent tous à point d'honneur à ne rien laisser paraitre ? Neville avait raison. Les mangemorts leur pourrissaient la vie toute l'année. Cette soirée était la leur.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, le repas glougloutait paresseusement. Ginny, magnifique dans sa robe rouge foncé, faisait de fréquent aller retour pour s'assurer que la dinde ne collait pas au plat. Harry la suivit une fois et la trouva en train d'arroser le volatile d'un sauce aux fines herbes dont elle avait le secret. Harry s'approcha doucement, la pris dans ses bras et demanda :

« Ca va ? Tu es bien silencieuse… »

Elle marqua une hésitation, ce qui n'échappa à Harry. Beaucoup de chose avait changé depuis que son frère a été mutilé, beaucoup de chose…

« Ca va, oui, assura-t-elle. C'est juste un coup de barre, rien de bien méchant. Ca va passer. »

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face et avec un sourire, l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

« Aide-moi plutôt à préparer le diner, tu veux ? »

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils retournèrent au salon. Ron racontait vraisemblablement une blague désopilante à une Hermione amusée, une Luna morte de rire et un Neville absent… Absent ?

« Où est Neville ?

- Aux toilettes, répondit Hermione. Notre ami Neville a un peu trop bu de liqueur, on dirait. »

Un ton gentiment moqueur un peu trahi par l'éclat fatigué dans ses yeux. Hermione paraissait continuellement exténué ces derniers temps et curieusement un peu coupable. Une autre chose à mettre sur le compte de ce qui était arrivé à Georges, bien qu'on ne puisse pas la blâmer de ce drame. Ce n'était pas sa faute, si ça n'avait pas été elle sous les coups des monstres, le résultat aurait été le même, Georges aurait sauvé n'importe qui ce jour-là. Mais pas sûr qu'Hermione l'ai compris.

Neville ne revint que deux minutes plus tard, se massant l'épaule avec un expression douloureuse qu'il réprima à peine. Se rendant compte de l'endroit où il était, il reprit un visage neutre, mais l'éclat de douleur n'avait pas échappé à Harry. Sa blessure a l'épaule ne s'était pas arrangé, c'était peut-être plus grave que c'en avait l'air. Il fit mine de lui en parler mais Neville lui fit comprendre du regard avant de rendre dans la cuisine pour se laver les mains que ce n'était pas la peine. Et Harry n'avait pas insisté. C'était leur soirée, je vous rappelle.

Le rhume de Luna ne s'arrangea pas non plus. Elle prit assez souvent de sa potion et aux alentours de 20 heure 30, elle commença à sortir des petites gélules, les Pilules Miracles du Médicomage Sniffle (qui n'avait selon Harry de miracle que le nom mais que Luna avala tel des bonbons). Malgré cela, c'était un vrai rayon de soleil. Vive et enjouée, elle ne cessait de les faire rire, même si par moment son regard se fit grave lorsqu'il ne se perdait pas. C'était assez rare mais chez elle, ça se voit. Mais personne n'en tint vraiment compte. Elle ne se leva que deux fois, une fois pour aller chercher le reste de ses médicaments dans son manteau et une autre fois lorsqu'elle alla dans la cuisine pour prendre un peu d'eau et faire passer une pilule d'une grosseur peu commune et d'un orange éclatant (elle croisa de nouveau Neville qui était allé une nouvelle fois au toilette, officiellement pour soulager des boyaux capricieux, officieusement pour calmer une douleur de plus en plus intense Luna le croisa alors qu'il sortait de la petite pièce). Autrement, elle resta tranquillement assise dans le fauteuil, un sourire inébranlable et tendre sur la figure.

iDing, dong !/i

« J'y vais. »

Seamus était en avance. D'après ses dires, l'Auror ne devait pas arriver avant 22, 23 heure, il était pourtant 21 heure 30 lorsqu'il se pointa avec une bouteille de champagne et l'air exténué.

« Joyeux Noël, Harry. Tiens, pour la fin de soirée, dit-il en tendant l'alcool.

- Merci. Alors quelles nouvelles du ministère ? »

Seamus perdit aussitôt son air enjoué. Brusquement grave, il se passa la main sur le visage et entraina Harry à l'écart.

« De sales nouvelles, tu t'en doute, j'imagine. Les mangemorts sont très actif, ces derniers temps, beaucoup trop actif…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ils préparent quelque chose, c'est évident. Il y a eu beaucoup de mouvement, ces derniers temps. On m'a rapporté des attaques récents aux quatre coins du pays mais on n'a pu en coincé aucun à part un petit nerveux aux alentours de Liverpool il y a deux heures. On sait pas qui il avait en ligne de mire mais le gamin n'arrêtait pas de dire « Ca va se faire, ça va se faire, ça va se faire ! » Je te le dis, ça sent mauvais, cette affaire. »

En effet, ça sentait très mauvais. Vraiment très mauvais, pensa Harry la mine sombre.

« Et si seulement il y avait que ça, reprit Seamus en soupirant. Nos fugitifs sont particulièrement actifs ce soir. Les pires, je crois, ce sont Nott, Greyback et Malefoy. Greyback, surtout, est à craindre, il serait à Londres en ce moment Nott, depuis qu'il a été démasqué, fuit les Aurors autant que les mangemorts et il ne fait pas de cadeau. Ils nous en veut plus particulièrement, surtout toi, Harry, qui la forcé à se révéler. Je serais toi, je ferais gaffe à mes fesses dans les jours qui viennent. Et puis, il y a cette petite fouine. Après… après ce que Tu Sais Qui a fait à ses parents, il a carrément pété un câble, il a tué des moldus, il y a quelques heures, des malheureux qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne et qui se retrouvent en l'espace de deux secondes encore plus froid que la givre… » Il secoua la tête, dépité. « Vivement qu'on le chope. Un témoin l'a vu dans le Cambria, non loin de la frontière écossaise. Avec un peu de chance, sa capture, ainsi que celle des autres, sera mon cadeau de Noël…

- Harry ! Seamus ! Vous venez ! appela Ginny de la cuisine.

- On reparlera de ça plus tard. »

Et les deux anciens camarades s'en allèrent vers la cuisine. Ils y trouvèrent Ginny aux fourneaux, Hermione en train de l'aider et Ron en train de finir d'assaisonner la dinde. Luna était dans la salle à manger en train de mettre la table. Le cliquetis des couverts et des assiettes masqua à peine l'arrivée des deux hommes. Seamus huma l'air ambiant. Ca sentait rudement bon.

« Je sens qu'on va se régaler… »

Luna revint dans la cuisine, sa tâche accomplie. Son regard se posa sur Seamus une brève seconde avant de se détourner brusquement. Elle le salua d'un air enjoué, mais sous la joie, il y avait un très léger ton glacial que peu de monde aurait pu déceler. A part Ginny peut-être, mais affairée comme elle l'était, elle ne remarqua rien.

« Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de passer à table. »

Tous approuvèrent (Seamus surtout dont l'estomac gargouilla bruyamment) et ils passèrent dans la salle à manger.

Il était 21 heures 44.

Ils l'ignorent encore, ils ne peuvent s'en douter, mais dans dix minutes, ils seront tous morts à l'exception de deux survivants, dont un en sursis.

Tous morts. Tous empoisonnés.

Au plus grand plaisir de l'un d'eux qui a le plus grand mal à retenir sa joie.

Tout s'était passé comme prévu. Ils étaient finis.

Oui, pour cette personne, ça allait être un joyeux Noël.


	2. Chapter 2

Ca y est, c'est terminé, il est temps d'avoir la réponse ^^.

Félicitation à Lily, qui a vu juste sur plusieurs points mais qui en a oublié un très important.

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Et pour ceux qui découvrirai cette fic et aurait envie de relever le challenge, n'hésitez pas à le faire, rien ne vous en empêche :). Evitez seulement de lire ce chapitre et la section des review.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Et à bientôt peut-être pour un nouveau jeu.

« Bonne appétit ! »

Ils s'assirent tous autour de la grande table de la salle à manger. Harry et Ginny se tenaient chacun à une extrémité. Luna était directement à la droite de Harry et Neville à la gauche. Ginny quant à elle avait son frère à sa droite et belle-sœur à sa gauche. Seamus était entre les deux jeunes femmes, il salivait presque à l'odeur des bons petits plats étalés sous ses yeux. Il ne put même retenir un autre gargouillement.

« Bon, je crois qu'on va s'y mettre avant que Seamus ne tombe d'inanition, » fit Harry avec le sourire.

Et tous se servirent dans les premiers plats, l'assortiment de crevette mayonnaise et charcuterie, tandis que Luna servait de l'eau à tout le monde. L'entrée fut vite avalée (surtout du côté de Seamus) puis arriva la dinde, un sacré bestiau luisant et irrésistible. Harry tendit la main pour se saisir du couteau.

C'est alors que Neville se mit à tousser.

« Ca va, vieux, demanda Ron tandis que le toussotement se transformait en une quinte douloureuse. Tu… Tu… »

Il ne put rien ajouter d'autre, le souffle coupé par une crise aussi violent que celle de son ami. Penché sur son assiette, il toussa à s'en déchirer la gorge, ce qui a dû se produire étant donné que du sang aspergea son assiette au bout de quelques secondes.

« Ron ! »

Harry voulu bouger, Harry essayait de bouger, mais il n'en était plus capable. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus, ses muscles s'étaient contractés et avaient acquis une solidité de pierre, il parvenait tout juste à desserrer les mâchoires. Totalement impuissant, figé dans une posture ridicule, il ne pouvait qu'observer, qu'être le témoin de la mort horrible des amis.

Car le mal toucha tous les autres. La toux cassa en deux les convives qui se jetèrent à terre pris de convulsion. Le sang gicla avec force, ils vomirent une glaire putride et sanguinolente, leurs yeux et leurs oreilles se percèrent, laissant couler des longs filets rouge carmin, la douleur et les convulsions étaient tels qu'ils ne purent retenir leur intestins et très vite, une odeur abominable se répandit dans la pièce, mélange de chair en putréfaction et de merde. Des râles pitoyables parvinrent à se frayer un chemin dans leur gorge encombrée, un horrible son mouillé que Harry n'aurait jamais cru voir sortir de la bouche d'un être humain. Halluciné, choqué, le Survivant voyait ses amis les plus chers se tordent par terre, se débattre en vain pour ne pas étouffer, sans ne rien pouvoir faire, malgré ses tentatives désespéré pour bouger ses membres récalcitrants. Ses yeux extrêmement mobiles allaient de l'un à l'autre, dévorant la scène d'une atrocité sans nom, tellement horrifié qu'il ne s'aperçu que tardivement que l'un des ses invités ne se tordait dans d'atroces souffrances, que cette personne était calme, parfaitement froide. Avec des gestes lents, elle porta son verre à sa bouche, avala une petite gorgée d'eau puis daigna enfin regarder les autres.

« Eh bien, c'est pas trop tôt. Je me demandais si le poison allait agir avant le dessert. »

L'horreur de la scène avait pétrifié Harry d'effroi et pourtant, ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il ressenti lorsqu'il vit quel personne avait prononcé ses mots.

« Lu… Luna… »

center*/center

La jeune femme posa son regard sur le Survivant. Ce dernier ne le reconnu pas. Les yeux habituellement si chaleureux et si pétillants de son amie étaient devenus glacials. Elle lui sourit mais ce sourire n'avait rien d'un sourire, c'était un rictus haineux qui la défigura horriblement.

« Je me demandais quand ça allait agir, reprit-elle d'une voix que Harry reconnut à peine, je ne pense pas que j'aurais tenu jusqu'à la fin du repas sans gerber. Tout cette guimauve me donnait envie de hurler mais hurler…

- Luna…

- Chut, Harry, chut… On t'a suffisamment entendu pour ce soir, tu ne crois pas ?

- Lu…

- La ferme, j'ai dis. Ne m'oblige pas à t'arracher la langue. »

L'agressivité de la jeune femme le fit taire aussitôt. Il n'aurait jamais cru la Serdaigle capable d'une telle violence. Pourtant, elle semblait garder le contrôle d'elle-même. Calmement, elle se leva et fit la tour de la table. Elle n'accorda aucune attention aux corps qui gisaient par terre. La plupart avait la respiration sifflante contre toute attente, ils n'avaient pas encore succombé, certains même bougeaient un peu. Il n'y avait que Seamus qui ne bougeait plus et n'émettait plus un seul bruit. Luna lui lança un regard méprisant.

« Je pensais qu'il tiendrait plus longtemps. Si seulement il ne s'était pas empiffrer comme un gros porc, il n'aurait pas ingéré autant de poison et j'aurais eu le plaisir de le voir agoniser. Enfin… Je vais devoir me contenter des autres… »

Elle s'approcha alors de Ginny, et avec des gestes précautionneux, presque tendres, elle prit la rouquine moribonde dans ses bras et la hissa sur la chaise. Plus d'une fois, elle manqua de tomber mais Luna la retint à chaque fois et fit tout pour la caler contre le dossier.

« Ginny, Ginny, reste avec moi, voyons, murmura-t-elle avec une pointe de moquerie. Il faut que tu reste consciente encore un peu, tu ne voudrais rater ça, non ? Et puis, je suis sûre que tu ne voudrais pas t'en aller sans dire au revoir à l'amour de ta vie, pas vrai, mon amie, pas vrai ? »

Mais Ginny ne répondit pas, elle en était incapable. Le visage maculé de sang et de bave, elle pouvait à peine ouvrir les yeux. Luna lui caressa le visage du dos de la main avec un sourire satisfait. Tremblant de rage et de chagrin, Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et couler le long de ses joues. Luna le vit et eu un sourire encore plus grand.

« Inutile de te débattre, Harry. Tu as ingérer une petite quantité de cristaux malanés, tu resteras pétrifié encore une bonne demi-heure. D'ici là, nous aurons le temps de mettre les choses aux points. »

Luna se redressa et s'approcha de lui. Elle prêta autant d'attention à Ron et Neville qu'aux assiettes sales. Son regard immonde était fixé sur Harry, Harry et personne d'autre.

« Pour… Quoi…, parvint à articuler l'ancien Gryffondor, pour… quoi…

- Pourquoi ? répéta Luna en le singeant un peu, pourquoi ? Eh bien, Harry, je ne suis pas sûre que tu comprennes pourquoi pour le moment. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, dans un peu plus de deux minutes, je me ferais une plaisir de te dire pourquoi j'ai massacré tes proches. Comme ça, là, en ce moment, tu ne comprendrais pas, non… »

Elle fit le tour de son siège et prit le grand couteau que Harry s'apprêtait à saisir avant que tout bascule. Elle caressa la pointe d'une manière presque indécente. Ses yeux allaient alternativement du métal brillant à Harry.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela puisse être aussi facile. Vous avez été bien imprudent. En temps de guerre, il faut savoir se méfier de tout et tout le monde, il n'y a qu'à cette condition que l'on peut survivre. Si tu avais suivi cette règle élémentaire, Harry, tu ne m'aurais même pas laissé entrer. » Avec un air moqueur, elle sortit de sa poche la boite de gélule du Médicomage Sniffle. « Un nom reconnu sur un flacon de médoc, une fausse maladie, de fausses pilules et le tour est joué. Rien de plus simple en fait. Tu comprends, je ne devais pas mourir de mon propre poison et toi non plus. Pour moi, c'était simple, une pilule avalé et c'est bon. Comme j'étais « malade », ça n'avait rien d'étrange. Pour toi, c'était un poil plus délicat. Mais j'avais prévu le coup. Quand j'ai mis la table tout à l'heure, j'ai déposé au fond de ton verre une petite pincé de cristaux soluble et translucide que j'ai pris soin de faire fondre en te servant rapidement de l'eau. Il s'agissait d'une potion cristallisé sans aucun gout, un petit mélange censé t'immuniser contre mon poison et te pétrifier au bout de quelques minutes. Je dois bien t'avouer que j'ai eu peur pendant un moment. Peur de te voir te figer trop tard. Mais fort heureusement, il n'en était rien. Ah, tu n'as aucune idée du soulagement que j'ai ressenti lorsque je t'ai vu te bloquer en plein vol. C'était si drôle… »

Elle reprit son souffle puis se mit à se curer les ongles avec la pointe de la lame. Les mots glissaient sur Harry comme un mauvais rêve, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il était en train de vivre. « Co… Ment… As… Tu…

- Comment ? Tu me demande comment j'ai pu faire ça ? Techniquement ou moralement ? Parce que, tu vois, techniquement, je peux te répondre. Empoisonner les plats a été un jeu d'enfant. Il me suffisait d'aller à la cuisine et de verser le poison. Je n'ai eu qu'à prétexter un peu d'eau pour mes médicaments tout à l'heure pour avoir le champ libre. J'ai consciencieusement saupoudré les denrées avec ma petite décoction que je conservais avec mes autres « pilules ». Incolore, inodore, sans gout et parfaitement invisible, le résultat était parfait. Je n'ai plus eu qu'à attendre, bien assise sur mon siège. Enfin, tout ça, c'est très technique, si tu veux connaitre le comment morale, très proche du « pourquoi », il te fau… »

Elle hoqueta brusquement. Son sourire se figea un instant avant de s'agrandir encore plus lorsqu'elle vit sa peau onduler légèrement.

« Plus besoin d'attendre, Potter. Les deux minutes sont passées. »

Et sous le regard incrédule de Harry, Luna commença à changer. Elle se mit à grandir à vue d'œil. Assez petite, elle mesurait à présent un bon mètre 80 et sa robe, trop petite, ainsi que les bas, virent leurs coutures s'effilocher puis claquer. Sa taille fine devint plus imposante, ses seins se résorbèrent pour laisser la place à une poitrine d'homme, ses bras doublèrent de volume et ses doigts s'allongèrent légèrement, son visage doux se fit plus dur, plus pointu, ses cheveux se rétractèrent lentement et prirent une teinte blonde très pâle, presque blanche. L'ahurissante transformation dura une vingtaine de seconde et lorsque Luna releva la tête, Harry se retrouva devant deux pupilles grises impitoyables et brillantes ainsi qu'un sourire de prédateur.

« A présent, Potter, fit-elle d'une voix grave, j'imagine que tu as compris l'essentiel du pourquoi. »

Harry refusa tout net de croire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux bien que ce n'était que la plus stricte et la plus impitoyable des vérités. Il voulu fermer les yeux mais il n'arrivait pas à se détacher du visage haineux et cruel de Drago Malefoy.

center*/center

La première chose que fit Malefoy en recouvrant son apparence fut de mettre en lambeau la robe qui lui comprimait douloureusement le corps. Il déchira les manches et le bustier, arracha ce qui restait des bas et lança à l'autre bout de la pièce les chaussures trop petites. Lorsqu'il se retourna de nouveau vers Harry, il n'avait plus que le bas de la robe qui lui faisait comme un pagne grossier d'un bleu sombre. Négligemment, il fouilla dans une poche et en sortie deux gants fins qu'il mit avant de reprendre le long couteau.

« Harry, Harry, Harry… Alors, dis-moi, quel effet cela te fait-il de me voir ici ? Pas trop surpris, j'espère ? Je m'en voudrais te t'avoir fait peur… »

La voix était faussement enjouée sous la bravade perçait une rage qu'il avait du mal à réprimer.

« Non… C'est… Im… Po… Sible… Tu…

- Impossible ? » Il éclata d'un rire fou. « Mais tout est possible, tout, pour quelqu'un comme moi qui n'a plus rien à perdre si ce n'est une vie sans aucun intérêt. D'ailleurs, étant donné qu'on en parle, c'est à toi que je le dois, tu sais ? Avant, j'avais une vie à présent, grâce à toi et à tes petits copains, je n'ai plus qu'un simulacre pathétique, une grosse blague pitoyable. Ne fais pas l'innocent, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard d'incompréhension de Harry, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.

- Mais… Tu… Nord… Cambria… »

Malefoy éclata de nouveau de rire.

« L'alibi parfait, non ? C'est là toute la magie du Polynectar. Un complice, une dose avec une mèche de mes cheveux et hop ! me voila à deux endroit en même temps. C'est pas beau, ça. » Il secoua la tête, visiblement amusé, même si par moment, son visage se crispait. « C'était très facile. Après tout, du Polynectar, j'en ai à revendre. Cela fait quatre mois que j'en prépare. J'en avais besoin autant pour ma petite combine de ce soir que pour Lovegood. C'était essentiel…

- Lu… Na…

- Ah, Luna, Luna… fit-il avec un vrai sourire cette fois- ci, une vraie crème, cette fille. Tellement douce et tellement naïve. Il m'a fallu moins de cinq minutes pour la maitriser. Je n'ai quasiment eu rien à faire, je me suis présenter à elle, je lui ai fait croire que j'étais effondré, la mort de mes parents, tout ça, je l'ai imploré de l'aide, moi, le pauvre paumé rejeté de tous, et tu sais quoi, elle a voulu m'aider, elle a ivraiment/i voulu m'aider. Bien sûr, elle se méfiait un peu de moi, elle a même essayé de vous prévenir au cas où, mais je l'ai neutralisé juste avant et je l'ai emmené en lieu sûr.

- Que… Lui… As… Tu… Fait…

- Tu me crois capable de lui faire du mal, Potter ? s'exclama Malefoy, faussement outragé, pour qui me prend-tu ? Elle m'était bien trop précieuse. Non, je l'ai emmené dans un de mes repaires, l'un des derniers qui soit encore sûr étant donné que j'avais placé là un sortilège de Fidélitas et que j'étais le Gardien. Je l'ai enchainé dans le sous-sol, je l'ai soumise à l'Impérium et je l'ai interrogé. Je l'ai longuement interrogé. Il me fallait tout savoir d'elle, ses gouts, ses manières, ses tics, ses amis, il me fallait tout connaitre de sa vie, il fallait que même sa meilleure amie ne voit pas de différence entre elle et moi. Au bout de plusieurs heures, j'en avais appris suffisamment sur elle pour pouvoir prendre sa place. J'ai alors avalé du Polynectar et je suis retourné chez elle. Et c'est là que j'ai pu mettre à l'épreuve mon déguisement. Car vous êtes venu et vous n'y avez vu que du feu. Une réussite complète. J'ai gardé Luna en vie quand même. J'ai continué à préparer du Polynectar et il me fallait ses cheveux. Ah, et il me fallait ses connaissances, aussi, je devais être irréprochable aux yeux de tous. C'est ainsi que pendant plus d'un mois j'ai vécu la vie de Luna Lovegood sans que personne ne se doute de rien. »

Malefoy éclata de rire en faisant tournoyer la lame entre ses doigts gantés. Harry tremblait de rage. Il comprenait maintenant. Depuis quelques semaines, Luna leur avait paru bizarre, plus distante, plus secrète. Ils avaient mis ça sur le compte de la guerre à présent, il savait que ce n'en était rien.

« Par contre, je ne peux pas te dire comment elle va maintenant. Cela fait bien une semaine que je ne suis pas descendu lui donner à manger et à boire. Je me demande comment elle va… »

Harry se sentit devenir froid, la rage occulté par le chagrin. Luna… Malefoy eu un soupir dédaigneux.

« De toute façon, elle ne me servait plus à rien.

- Pour… Quoi…

- La question à un million et tu n'as toujours pas le plus petit embryon de réponse. Es-tu donc stupide, Potter ? cria-t-il, son calme s'effritant de plus en plus, pourquoi je suis là d'après toi ? Pourquoi j'ai ça, pourquoi j'ai massacré tous ceux que tu considérais comme ta ifamille/i ? Regarde-les et répond-toi-même à ta question débile ! »

Malefoy le força à regarder ses amis mourant. Neville avait fini par succomber, Ron et Hermione bougeait faiblement, tout comme Ginny, couverte de sang. L'un de ses yeux crevés semblait le regarder, Harry eu envie de vomir. Il eu toutefois la réponse.

« Ta… famille… As… Choi… Si… Son… Des…

- Non ! Jamais, tu m'entend ?! Personne ne méritait ça !

- J'ai… Moi… Aussi… Per…

- Tu n'étais qu'un bébé ! Tu ne garde aucun souvenir de tout ça, rien, et tes parents sont morts rapidement ! Toi, tu n'as pas eu à les regarder crever ! Tu n'as pas vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres les torturer et les mutiler ! Tu n'as pas vu ce fou démoniaque leur couper les membres un à un avant de consentir à les achever ! Parce qu'il fallait que je icomprenne/i, tu saisi ?! Il ne faut pas le trahir, ni le décevoir, deux fautes que je n'aurais pas commise et qui n'auraient pas coûté la vie à mes parents si je ne t'avais pas écouté ! »

Il plaqua ses mains contre les tempes de Harry et cracha avec violence :

« Alors, j'ai voulu que tu comprenne. J'ai voulu te montrer ce qu'il en coûte de trahir et de décevoir. Regarde-les, ta famille mourante et toi totalement impuissant. Maintenant, Harry, tu sais ce que j'ai enduré. Maintenant, tu sais pourquoi j'ai fait ça. »

Harry ne put empêcher les larmes de couler. Mais il ne savait pas si c'était des larmes de ressentiment ou de peine.

« Malefoy…

- Hum ?

- Tu… Es…

- Oui ?

- Cinglé… »

Un temps. Un long temps durant lequel Harry était sûr qu'il allait lui broyer la tête. Puis il éclata un rire dément, un long rire qui terrifia le Survivant.

« Oui, peut-être. Mais quelle importance maintenant ? J'ai fait ce que je devais faire.

- Tu… Ne… T'en… Sortira… Pas…

- Je ? Mais je n'ai rien fait, Potter, rien du tout. »

Malefoy s'avança alors face à Harry et montra le manche du couteau qu'il tapota avec son index.

« Ce sont ises/i empreintes sur ce couteau. Ainsi que sur les verres et les assiettes. Drago Malefoy n'a jamais mis les pieds ici. » Puis il prit une voix grave, solennel et un peu moqueuse. « C'est une bien triste histoire que le quintuple meurtre du square Grimmaurd. Tout le monde connaissait Luna Lovegood et s'accordait à dire que c'était une fille bien, un peu spéciale, mais pas méchante pour deux sous. Mais la guerre fait des ravages dont peu de monde connait l'ampleur exacte et qui sait ce que ces horreurs ont pu laisser comme trace dans son esprit rêveur ? Quelles atrocités ont bien pu la conduire à tuer de manière horrible cinq de ses amis ? Hallucination, folie, on n'aura jamais la réponse. La pauvre a eu un éclair de lucidité et rongée par le remord, elle mit fin à ses jours après avoir confessé ce qu'elle a fait dans une lettre déchirante. Lorsqu'on retrouva son corps, l'eau du fleuve l'avait tellement dévasté qu'il en était méconnaissable. Oui, c'est une bien triste histoire que celle de ces meurtres dont on ne connaitra jamais l'horrible vérité… »

Harry resta interdit un long moment avant de parvenir à éructer :

« Personne… Ne… Te… Croi…

- C'est juste. Tôt ou tard, ils vont comprendre tout l'imbécilité de ce raisonnement. Mais entre ce moment et celui où ils découvriront la plus petite preuve contre moi, j'aurais disparu sans laisser de trace. Il n'y a que mon complice dont il faudra que je me débarrasse, mais ça, ce n'est qu'un détail. »

Il se tût et fit un sourire mauvais à Harry.

« Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit, Potter. Et puis, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, j'ai un cadavre à préparer, une lettre à écrire et une coupable à balancer dans la Tamise. Je vais donc m'en aller. »

Malefoy empoigna alors le manche du couteau de la main droite et serra le bras tendu de Harry de la main gauche.

« Le poison que j'ai utilisé mettra encore quelques secondes à tuer, un homme adulte mets peu de temps à se vider de son sang, alors qui sait ? »

D'un geste brusque, Malefoy trancha profondément le poignet de Harry qui ne put retenir un cri de souffrance. Le sang gicla avec force sur la table. Malefoy jeta le couteau sur la table d'un air désinvolte.

« Peut-être allez-vous mourir en même temps… »

Puis dans un dernier rire, Malefoy tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Deux minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et le meurtrier disparu dans le froid de la nuit.

Harry se sentit partir doucement. La brulure de sa plaie s'estompa à mesure qu'il se vidait de son sang. Il perdit conscience de tout ce qui l'entourait, ses oreilles se mirent à siffler, il sentit la fin proche, il ne put plus que murmurer un dernier mot en regardant son amour qui respirait avec peine :

« Désolé… »

Puis il perdit connaissance.

Malefoy eu tord.

Il succomba avant les autres.

centerFIN/center


End file.
